The Trouble With LoveSeries Two
by kawaii living pee-nut-butt-er
Summary: Okay this story is about Vegeta and a girl named Tosami who have lots of love troubles and blah blah blah. Its comes from my imagination.


--I do not own a couple of characters in this story. I usually can't make a good story with DragonBallZ characters. I know Akira isn't probably happy that other people use his brillent characters without his permission. And I apologize abd If I could go to Japan and ask him, I would. But ya know, I don't have that kinda money to even got to Japan or to even be within his presense.~  
  
Part one: The End, but also the Begining--the begining of the story.DUH!  
  
~This part is more of a poem. But the story is underneathe this part. This is more of describing the whole thing~  
  
Aquatoonian tears turn soild.  
  
She let the pain go.  
  
He left her alone.  
  
Power was more important,  
  
than her and their unborn son.  
  
She wished that she could die,  
  
by her gun.  
  
She didn't want to leave the world.  
  
But without her love she was nothing.  
  
So she sat and cried and stayed in her room all night.  
  
She yelled at her parents,  
  
and got into a fight.  
  
"Love has gotten me no where," she cried as she jumped out of her window.  
  
"They only thing I have now is my son. My heart shall not love anyone or anything but him. Love betrayed me once and I won't let it happen again," a vow no one can keep but to her it was what kept her going.  
  
Though her love was training in space, he thought about her every day; and of the big mistake he had made.  
  
All he wanted was to become strong enough to protect her and their unborn son.  
  
He wanted their happiness over his own. But he left her and turned her heart and his to stone.  
  
He did not cry over that fact that there maybe a chance he'll never lay eyes in his son or her.  
  
He hide his emotions and one day he'd crack. But I'll eventually get back to that.  
  
The Story:  
  
"Anemee, have you seen you sister?" asked a concerned mother.  
  
"Yeah, she jumped out her window last night and left. I think she's at Bardock's," said the young girl with head phones on and chewing a piece of gum.  
  
"WHAT! And you let her go! For all you know she could have killed herself and the baby! Your such a foolish girl! Now I have to see if she's at Bardock's and if she's not your a dead duck," her mother said as she ran to the transmission thingy.  
  
Rebecca went and turned on the transmissioner and typed in Bardock's cordainates.  
  
A man poped up on the screen and you could see teenagers running around behind him hitting each other with silly string.  
  
"Yes?"he asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you Bardock, but does Tosami happen to be at your house?"she asked watching as Kakkorot fell and the couch landed on top of him.  
  
"Yes, she's here. If she wasn't do you think they'd be having so much fun acting like little children," he said as silly string was shot into Bardock's hair.  
  
"Well thanks for telling that she's having fun. I'll let you go since you have someone to string up," laughed Rebecca as she turned off the transmissioner.  
  
~Bardock's house~  
  
"Hey dad, who was that?" asked Goten as he got nailed in the face.  
  
"Rebecca, she wanted to make sure Tosami was okay," he said looking at the girl as she was being tickled by Kakkorot,"So, who's gonna pay for messing up my hair?"  
  
Everyone pointed at Radditz.  
  
"Hey, you guys are suppose to be on my side," he said as his dad ran after him with silly string.  
  
"I got you now," he said as the silly string missed Radditz and hit Rain.  
  
Rain then started chasing Bardock as Bardock was chasing Radditz.  
  
"So Tosami, when's the baby suppose to be born?" asked Goku as he grabbed another can of silly string, (Yes the never ending suppiles of the holy silly string!-lol)  
  
"Not for another five months. You act like its gonna come out any minute," she laughed.  
  
"Who know's when babies chose to come out," he said stupidly.  
  
"There's a time period of nine months Kakkorot. So at the end of the eighth month you can worry about me, okay?" she smiled at him.  
  
Tosami heard a dark and sexy voice from behind that she never wanted to here again.  
  
"Hello my fellow lower class saiyans,"a spiky haired boy said as he sat down next to Tosami.  
  
"And my beautiful mate," he said looking at her with a smirk.  
  
"What happend to 'I'm gonna train till I make legendary' speech a couple of months ago buddy? And how dare you think of yourself before the baby!" she said as she slapped him in the face.  
  
Everyone in the room got quiet.  
  
"Its her horemoans. Its better to be on her good side," whispered Kakkorot to Vegeta.  
  
"Well I did make legendary at the thought of YOU and the unborn brat," he snapped.  
  
"I should kill you right now. You made me suffer for four months thinking you left me for good. So if you think returing early is going to make me forgive you for what you have done, your wrong," she said getting up and walking out of the house.  
  
Everyone gave Vegeta a death glare.  
  
"We finally got her out of the house and now your putting her back in it to cry! You basterd," snapped April.  
  
"I'll go talk to her then," he said getting up and walking out the door to find his mate.  
  
"Get back here Vegeta! You'll just make things worse!" yelled April angerly as she followed him out the door.  
  
Then Gohan followed April to make sure Vegeta didn't say or do anything that would hurt April or Tosami.  
  
"Do you two love birds mind! She's my mate, and we need to talk alone. Not with twiddel dee and twiddel dumb making sure I don't hurt her," he snapped as he cought up with his mate.  
  
"That's right! Making sure you don't hurt her, again, you jack ass!" said Gohan out of anger.  
  
Everyone tured and stared at Gohan, never hearing him say anything like that before.  
  
"April,Gohan, thanks for your concern, but I think Vegeta and me should have a very LONG talk about why he did what he did. For his actions had a cause and if it's not a good cause then I will do the unthinkable. Let Kakkorot be the father of my son,"she said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Everyone fell anime stlye.  
  
"I told you not to put Kakkorot,father,baby, and you in a sentence together or I'd break his neck in two," Vegeta said angerly.  
  
"Well he did say if I needed a father figure, he'd be happy to help. Though I don't think he thought through what he said for his words were jummbled together," she said putting a hand on her chin.  
  
"Oh well, anyway Gohan, April, I'll see you two in a little bit, and you may see Vegeta if I decide to let him live," she said looking at him with a mean face on.  
  
Dun-Dun-Duh! Thats it for this chapie. I had to make it out of the blue for I ran out of paper to copy my stories from my computer to my dad's. And I decided I need to write and stuff so here this is! 


End file.
